Major Minor: Akihabara Meeting
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: Somewhere within Akihabara, Acheron, Max and Reiyo got there minds drowned in curiosity when a mysterious looking male human greeted their very own eyes. Haven't knew of him before, the trio decided to meet the very man that was already being known of by nearly everyone in the world for a long time. Wonder on who would that person be? Major/Minor fanfic, Rated T-M fanfic story.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the streets of Akihabara, Japan, a male red fox dressed in his blue police-like uniform was walking alongside with a red vixen wearing a sexy looking shirt and a pair of leather jeans. As they walked through the crowded streets, the male fox tapped the vixen by shoulder.

'Max, slow down.'

'Quit it, Acheron. Don't slow me down, will ya?'

'There's so many damn people in here. I don't want you to get lost or trampled down.'

'Oh. Please stop acting like an overprotective parent. I can be free whatever that I can!'

'Whatever you say, Maxine.'

The vixen scoffed.

'Call me by the name 'Max', Acheron. I like that one over that long one.'

'As you have wished, _Max.'_

The two vulpines kept on walking through the streets. After a few minutes, they arrived at the car park. Acheron and Maxine approaches to their very car and they rested there.

'At last. We're now here.'

'Where's Reiyo?'

'I dunno. He said that he would be here.'

A voice then interrupted the duo.

'I'm already here long enough, guys.'

'Gah! Reiyo, you started me!'

The hyena chuckled with a grin on his face. Acheron kept his pocket away into his pocket.

'How long are you been waiting here?'

'About 10 minutes. Not too long for me, though.'

'Well. Let's head out to the place then.'

Maxine stretched her paws out.

'Alright. About time now!'

Acheron, Maxine and Reiyo boarded the car. As they buckled in, Acheron took the keys from his female partner and started the car's engine.

'Do you think that library would still be open once we get there?'

'Don't worry about it, Maxine. The library will never close too soon.'

'Hey, Acheron. I though you that you should call me 'Max'. One more long word of that or I'll bite you.'

'Oh. Bite me then, Miss _Maxine.'_

Maxine scoffed.

'Whatever. Just drive already.'

Reiyo laughed.

'Looks like the vixen's a bit sulk now, Acheron.'

'It will pass.'

Before he could step his foot on the gas, Acheron could see a man walking pass in front of the car. He was wearing a uniform that looked similar of the military uniform worn by generals and high-ranking officials of World War One. The male fox immediately directed Reiyo's attention.

'Hey, Reiyo. Look at the one in the front.'

'What is it?'

'Look at it. It's a male human.'

'What about it?'

'He's wearing a very weird uniform.'

Maxine could see it from the windshield as well and she too was a bit curious by the look of it.

'Weird enough for me. I never seen anyone like that before.'

'Neither did I.'

As the trio continued on watching, the man boarded on a car. What makes them a bit more curious is because the car he boarded looked like an old car that was being used in the mid 1910s. As the ancient car moved away from the parking spot, Acheron sighed.

'Man, that was weird.'

'It is.'

'Let's follow him, shall we?'

'Follow him?'

'We'll check on where he was going to.'

Reiyo sighed as he reclined his back on his seat.

'Beats me right.'

'Alright.'

Acheron then drove the car and follows the suspicious car in pursuit.


	2. Chapter 2

Acheron followed the old and mysterious car that drove through to the streets of the vast district. After following it for about a few minutes, the red fox loses his sight of the car that he was tailing with when they finally stop near to an intersection.

'What the? Where he go?'

Acheron looked at his left and right sides before he looked at Maxine.

'Max, have you seen where the car I been tailing went?'

'I can't. I don't know where did he turned, Acheron.'

'I see.'

He then sighed and groped his nape. Reiyo then tapped his shoulder.

'Hey.'

'W-What?'

'Since we lost him, can we at least continue our way to the library? We're running out of time now.'

The red vixen nodded in agreement.

'Yeah. Let's go to the library, Acheron. We can forget about that mystery for now.'

Although his curiousity remained on his mind, the red fox could now focus on the main business that he and his two friends should be doing somewhere. Acheron then nodded slowly.

'Alright, guys. We're going then.'

Reiyo smiled a bit and Maxine giggled with a smile grin. Acheron then looked towards the windshield and he drove his car away. This time, on route for the library.

...

More than 20 minutes later, the trio arrived at the library. When the car was parked near to the entrance, Acheron switched the engine off and both Reiyo and Maxine unbuckled their seat belts. As the red fox unbuckled his own seat belt, the hyena and the vixen disembarked. Reiyo turned around and looked at Acheron.

'Are you coming inside with us?'

'Yeah. Hang on.'

Acheron took his wallet from the dashboard and he disembarked. Joining with the duo, he followed them towards the entrance. As the trio entered inside the library, Maxine readied her own card that she took from inside her wallet.

'I hope the clerk was still on duty at the counter.'

'The clerk would be there. Trust me alright.'

The red fox sighed as he took a card from his pocket and continued on walking towards the counter. A male husky was stamping a few books when the trio approaches towards him.

'Good evening, guys. What can I do for you?'

'Hello there. We're the three guests that the librarian wanted to see us.'

'I see. May I check your credentials for verification, please.'

'Sure thing.'

Reiyo took the cards from Maxine and Acheron before he passes on to the clerk.

'Hey ya go.'

'Thank you very much.'

While the clerk inspects the cards, Acheron tapped Reiyo.

'Hey, Reiyo. You think that the librarian would be thrilled to see us?'

'I hope so.'

Maxine tighten her belt a bit and she let out a small sigh. Acheron noticed her slight discomfort that was on her face.

'Max. Is there's something wrong?'

'Not at all but I just wanted to find a restroom for now.'

'There was a restroom in the corner. You can go there.'

'Alright but what about you guys?'

'We'll wait you at the office.'

Maxine giggled.

'Okay then. Be right back.'

The vixen left the hyena and the red fox. The husky cleared his throat and hands over the card back to Reiyo.

'Okay, Sir. I could see that the three of you were the very ones. Where did the vixen go?'

'Oh. She went to the restroom for a bit.'

'I see.'

Reiyo gave back Acheron's card and he kept away his very own on his pocket.

'Where does the librarian's office be?'

'The office would be upstairs. Fifth door to the right.'

'Thanks.'

The hyena turned to Acheron.

'Come on, Acheron.'

'Sure. Go ahead.'

Both of them departed towards to the second floor of the library. As they went up the stairs, they didn't know that they had dropped Maxine's card. The same man dressed in his Great War era military uniform from earlier walked by and when he saw the card that was on the floor, he picked it up.

'Hmm? What's this?'

The human checked the profile that was printed on the card. He then looked around.

'I wonder who left this card? I should better find her before this place would close.'

The man kept the card on his pocket and he started to look for her.


	3. Chapter 3

After taking the flight of stairs, Maxine made it to the second floor washroom. She went inside and as the vixen faces to the mirror, Maxine took her cosmetics that she brought on her own cloth pouch.

'Can't believe that I need to trim some of hair again. Ugh.'

She checked her hairline carefully before grabbing a small pair of scissors from her pouch. Maxine trimmed a few overgrown lengths of her hazelnut-colored bangs. After that, she grabbed some cosmetic powder and applied some of it on her face. While she does that, one of the toilet stalls behind opened up and Jade emerges out. The female avian was surprised to see Maxine in front of her.

'Max?! W-What are you doing here?'

'Oh. Heya, Jade. We're just visiting the library.'

'We?'

'Yep.'

'Wait. You were with Acheron, right?'

Maxine giggled.

'And with Reiyo too.'

'You mean that hyena?'

'Yep.'

'I see.'

Jade approaches to the sinks and she opened one so that the avian could wash her hands. The vixen continued on applying powder on her face.

'How are you and the others by the way?'

'All of us were fine and all. We just came here to visit the library and discuss something with the leading librarian.'

'Ah. Okay, then.'

Maxine looked at Jade.

'What about you?'

'Oh. I came here to pass the time. I feel bored at home so I came here to read something to keep my boredom out.'

'So far, you're still a bookworm.'

'Of course, Max. I always been a bookworm for so long.'

Max grinned.

'So much for Singe and Rook?'

'Hey. Quit it, Miss Armstrong.'

The female fox snickered as Jade finished in washing her hands and went to the hand dryer. Maxine also finished in applying some cosmetic powder and lipstick.

'Are you still going to stay here, Jade?'

'I guess so. Only if Rook was still at work.'

'Ah. You're dating with him now.'

Jade gasped in embarrassment.

'M-Max!'

The vulpine chuckled maliciously.

'I feel so jealous of you right now.'

'How come?'

'You got Rook, Acheron got Dazz and Taylor got his new girlfriend too. For me, nothing.'

Jade smirked.

'You're in search for a mate, Max.'

Max blushed and the female avian laughed.

'The problem won't last long since you already some makeup.'

'Oh, you whirling bird.'

Jade scoffed. At that moment, a series of knocks from the door interrupted them and when the door opened, Acheron peered his head out.

'Maxine?'

'What is it, Acheron? Peeping on women again?'

'No. Not that, Sis. The librarian wanted to see you right away.'

'You mean 'as of now', Acheron?'

'Urgently, yes.'

Max sighed.

'Alright. I'm heading there now.'

Acheron left. Maxine then looked at Jade.

'Okay. I got to get going now, Jade. I'll see you later.'

'Sure thing. See ya.'

The vixen took her pouch and she left the washroom. While walking through the hallways, she looked down on her dress and pulled a few strings jutting out from the sides of her dress.

'Hmm. I can't believe that my dress is failing a bit. I hope the librarian won't suspect my very cleavage.'

As she continued on walking, Maxine couldn't paid her attention to what was in front of her. In a split second, she bumped into someone. Both of collided individuals lost their balance and fell to the floor.

'Ow! Watch where you going, Miss.'

'Hey. You're the one to talk.'

'Easy does it, girl.'

When Maxine raised her head, she saw a male human dressed in a kind of military uniform that consisted a pith helmet that has a plume on it and a vest adorned with medals. In that moment, she realized that she had just bumped with the same man that she and the others saw from earlier.

'Wait a second. You're the man that I saw from earlier.'

'And you're the same vixen who owns this card that I found near the receptionist counter.'

'W-What?'

Maxine immediately checked her pouch and in a instant, she realized that she was missing her library pass card.

'Hey! Where did you get that?'

'I told you, Miss. I found it on the floor near to the receptionist counter.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Yeah.'

The human stood up, approaches to Maxine and offered his hand to her. Maxine grabbed his hand and she got up from the floor.

'Sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking on where I am going.'

'Me too. I also wasn't paying attention of what is on the path in front of me.'

Maxine giggled. The human hands over her card and the fox took it.

'Thanks. What's your name, by the way?'

'My name is Splero Kerano but you can call me Spleriia for short, Miss...'

'Maxine. Maxine Armstrong.'

Spleriia chuckled a bit as he extended his hand at her for a handshake. Maxine smiled and she shakes hand with him.

'Pleasure to meet you, Miss Maxine.'

'And to you too, Spleriia.'

Right after that moment, Acheron reappeared again.

'Hey, Maxine. What's keeping you so lo...'

The male fox suddenly stopped on his sentence as he saw the very same human from earlier. Spleriia bows his head slightly at him.

'Whaji Davay. Nice to meet you too, Sir.'

Acheron remained speechless for a moment before he said...

'Holy shit.'


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the librarian's office, Reiyo waited patiently for Acheron and Maxine to return. Also with him was the lead librarian who was a male scalie who looked quite very similar to Singe. He was wearing a vest that was much more paler than the latter's, a pair of grey trousers and some gloves made out of course cloth. As the two of them waited, the slightly impatient scalie looked at the hyena.

'Mr. Reiyo.'

'Hmm?'

'What's keeping them? They're going to be late.'

'Sorry about that, Mr. Johnson. The vixen sometimes spent her time a little bit longer in the mirror.'

'Ah. I understand.'

Reiyo cleared his throat and he firmly secured the red scarf that was coiled in his neck.

'What can you say about this informal meeting that we arranged for today, Mr. Johnson?'

'I could say that this is just plain routine, Reiyo. Nothing else for me to say even further.'

'Okay then.'

The hyena then noticed the shadows that were outside of the door.

'Ah! Here they are now.'

'Grand!'

As the door opened, both Acheron and Maxine entered inside the office.

'We're here now. Sorry for the delay.'

Reiyo looked at the fox.

'What took you both so long?'

'We got holed up by someone that you might be not be expecting to be in here.'

'What? Who, Acheron?'

A voice emanated from outside the door.

'That would probably be me.'

The hyena's ears perked and looked out the open doorway. His fur raised in a bit of surprise as the human Emperor entered inside in a slow casual walk. He approached near to the two vulpines and bowed his head down slightly.

'I greet you with such honor, Reiyo. The name's Spleriia Splero. I'm the Emperor of Imperial Splena.'

'W-What the heck. Y-You're the one from earlier.'

'Indeed. I guess you and the others had already saw me from not long ago, am I right?'

Reiyo remained silent in awe. Spleriia then looked at Mr. Johnson and he casually waved at him.

'Greetings, Mr. Johnson. Nice to meet you again.'

Mr. Johnson bowed down with a smile.

'Welcome back, Your Highness.'

Spleriiia chuckled.

'I guess I came here to something I shouldn't be.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm just saying that you have some sort of a meeting with the others who came here first.'

Reiyo perked. So did Acheron and Maxine.

'Wait. How did you...'

'I already sensed a foresight about this, Mr. Reiyo. Simple as that.'

'Whoa.'

'Talk about that one, Reiyo. I think you just have a rival right now.'

Spleriia chuckled at Maxine's comment. He then checked his wristwatch.

'I guess it's time for me to mingle somewhere else within the interiors of this place, everyone. I shall leave for now so that I wouldn't disturb your very appointment.'

The human Emperor looked at the scalie.

'Please excuse me, Mr. Johnson. I'll leave the others for you right now.'

'Okay then, Mr. Kerano.'

'Alright.'

Spleriia turned around and walked away. As he exits the room, he closed the door behind him. Reiyo, Acheron and Maxine then looked at Mr. Johnson.

'Mr. Johnson, what was all about with that male human?'

'Yeah. Please tell us.'

'He looks like a demi-god or something.'

The scalie chuckled.

'Actually, he was a powerful monarch who was from a distant country. He often visit this library every time he visited Japan.'

'Really?'

'Of course. He made occasional visits as well to pass the time. I believe that this was his favorite place here in Tokyo.'

'Ah. I see.'

'Talk about the touring there.'

'And so also the tentative reading as we...'

Before Acheron could finish, the male scalie cleared his throat as he rubbed his vest clean.

'Anyway, let's begin our appointed discussion here. Shall we get started over with it, everyone?'

...

One floor below the librarian office, Splero went down the stairs and headed back to the main reading arena. Feeling a bit bored now, he browsed through the bookshelves for anything that he wanted to read so that he could pass the time and to kill some of his boredom. After searching through the tall wooden shelves that contains countless of books, manuscripts, scrolls and other reading materials, the Emperor found an interesting book entitled 'Japanese Divinity' and he sat down to a nearby chair.

'I think this would be a good one.'

Like what he said, Splero opened the book and he begins to read the first chapters of it. While he continued on reading, Jade noticed him and she quietly sat down on a chair that was facing in front of him. The female avian watched as the finely-dressed human monarch flips through the pages. After a moment, she giggled.

'You seem to be interested with that very book.'

'Hmm?'

Splero lowered down the book and he looked at the avian's eyes.

'I beg your pardon, Miss?'

'I said that you're quite interested in that book. I been watching you reading it for a while.'

'Oh really? I thank you for that. I surely liked this one indeed.'

'Ah. How so?'

'Its context written in the pages were quite relevant for me much.'

Jade giggled.

'I see. You're so intriguing.'

'Yep. I often check upon Japanese or Sino divinity as my personal references for the reign back home.'

'Reign? Wait a second. Aren't you that Emperor from the news?'

'Yep. I'm the very one. The name is Splero Spleriia Kerano but you could call me by reign name Spleriia, Miss...'

Jade bowed down slightly.

'My name is Jade, Your Highness. It's been such an honor.'

'Lovely.'


End file.
